


Assistance

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PTSD mentions, Platonically, Sherlock helps John Sleep, Sherlock's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compromise is required for both John and Sherlock to get what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the lovely MyLittleCornerofSherlock who wanted the following:
> 
> Prompt: I want a fluffy Johnlock fic. Sherlock has trouble sleeping, but feels bad about John going to bed without him since John sleeps better with him, so either John comes up with a way to help him fall asleep or they come up with a compromise
> 
> Sometimes I find it odd to get into Sherlock's head, but this time was a lot easier than before and I really enjoyed it this time. Thankfully, MyLittleCornerofSherlock loved it too!

“I’m heading to bed Sherlock, you coming?” 

Eighteen hours, twenty seven minutes and thirty-eight minutes since I had last achieved REM-level sleep. Not tired. So many experiments to keep track of. Unnecessary sleep. I looked at John. 

Exhausted. Pleased exhaustion. Long work-day. Had stayed late to assist with additional patients. Feet sore. Seven hours sleep minimum required to fully recover. John would achieve those with my presence. Thirty-five percent risk of sleep interruption if I was not present. John sleeps better with me there. 

“Guess not, all right. You have a case?” 

“No.” No case in over a week. Lestrade pleased London’s criminals were taking the week off. Frustrating. Boredom was threatening. Only John could stave off that kind of boredom. How was I supposed to manage in this boring state until a new case presented itself?

“When did you last sleep Sherlock?”

“Eighteen hours, twenty eight minutes and forty-seven seconds ago.” I replied, my gaze flickering up to meet John. John was smiling. Pleased. Why? Ah. I had slept in the last twenty-four hours. John always pleased when I slept semi-regularly. “You require me?” 

John chuckled. “Require you is a fancy way of saying that I’d like you to join me in bed, yes. I promise I won’t cling to you like last night.”

Embarrassment. John felt he should not need the comfort of another to find restful sleep. Believes I may begin to dislike him for this need. Ridiculous. “You are under the false impression that I mind your presence while we sleep.” 

“Don’t you?” John raised an eyebrow. 

“John, when is the last time you slept in your own bed?” One month, six days and twelve hours. He appeared to think, counting the weeks that have passed. His eyes widen in surprise, more time passed then he thought. He thought this was to be temporary. Temporary solution to permanent need. Foolish. Solution must be permanent. Did I not make that clear? 

“About a month. Bloody hell. ‘m sorry Sherlock, didn’t mean to take over.” 

Frustration. John was not trying to comprehend. Did not understand what that meant. Important. So important. John. I stood. 

“Sherlock, it’s all right, I’ll sleep in my own bed tonight.” 

No. Wrong. Problem will persist. Only one solution. “No. Come.” I held out my hand to him. His eyes met mine. Indecision. Unsure. Confused. He did not understand my offer. How did he not understand?

“No, Sherlock, I’ve taken up enough of your nights-”

“John.” Must correct this now. No time for additional misunderstandings. “You are not taking up my nights. I am helping you.”

“Sooner or later I need to figure out how to help myself and-”

“Why?” Was John planning to leave? Be in a situation where he would be alone? Where I would be unable to assist him? Impossible. I would always be there. 

“Because you can’t help me forever Sher-”

“I can.” 

“...”

Silence. I look at John again. Confusion. Hope. John wants me to help forever. Will not ask for it. Too strong to ask. Believes he should not have to. Help of this nature requires offering not asking. Of course. John finds it difficult to ask for what he wishes, let alone needs. This would be impossible. 

“I am able to think in bed just as well as I am able to think here.” John’s breathing does make an excellent cadence for proper thinking. Should have realized that earlier. Optimal thinking. Not necessary to sleep. John could sleep, successfully. I could think. Perfection. “Come John.” I left the room, heading for my bedroom. John paused for a moment. Indecisive. Hopeful. Unsure. Then, yes. Trusting me. Following me. As always. John.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
